HarryGinnyDean Face Down!
by GinnyPotterlovers3
Summary: Harry notices that Ginnys relationship with Dean may not be all its cut out to be. Harry wants to tell Ginny.......But will it hurt her. Can he save her or will he be the cause of her hurt? based on the song Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatis.


Ginny ran down the dormitory stairs. She was dressed in a bright red dress and matching heels. It was 7:45. She was going to be late for Professor Slughorns Christmas party if she didn't hurry. She had to meet Dean in the Entrance Hall in 10 minutes. She rounded the corner and Harry nearly ran into her. Harry's been acting odd whenever he was around Ginny. He would get quiet and always stare at her. And whenever they were in the same room, he would stutter when he tried to talk. 

"O-oh sorry G-Ginny." Harry stuttered. He looked magnificent in his black dress robes. They really accented his emerald green eyes. And his hair that never lay flat…how Ginny loved it so.

_Harry leant over and kissed Ginny right on the lips. Not brotherly but as a lover. No war in his head about prophecy and destiny. The only thing in his head was the only thing that was every truly clear to him…. Ginny._

'Stop thinking about Harry that way…. You've moved on. Your dating Dean. You love Dean. Wait do you love Dean? Yes…No…. Do I?' Ginny thought desperately, looking for her answer inside her own head.

"G-Ginny. Earth to G-Ginny."

"Oh sorry Harry I spaced out for a minute. Umm. I wanted to say thanks. For taking Luna to Slughorns party. She's really happy. She has never been asked to anything before." 

"Oh well I'm glad she's happy." Then, just as Ginny turned to leave, Harry saw it. Black and blue. On Ginny's cheek, under her beautifully done makeup, was a bruise. Harry grabbed her upper arm.

"Harry…What the hell are you doing?" Ginny asked as she spun around to face Harry again.

Harry placed his hand on the barely visible bruise on Ginny's cheek. "Ginny, who did this?"

"No one…I…I fell out of bed."

"That's bull shit Ginny. And you know it." Harry said firmly. "Ginny…did Dean do this?"

"NO HARRY!! NOW LET ME GO!!" She shouted as she ran out of the Common Room. 'How could he know. He couldn't."

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

"Ginny why do you date Dean…Your beautiful, you can do so much better then him." Ginny and Harry rounded the corner to the great hall. They were both late for diner and Ginny was sure to get an earful from Dean for being late. As they rounded the corner Dean could be seen just outside the great hall doors. 'Oh no.' Ginny thought. 'I don't even want to think about what he's going to do.' 

"POTTER! What the bloody hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Deans face was red with anger.

"Dean we were only walking together."

"I'll deal with you later Ginny. Lets go back to the common room."

"Dean I haven't eaten yet. I'm starving." Ginny pleaded.

"I said lets GO." Dean said forcefully. Harry was about to say something in Ginny's defense but Ginny shook her head in protest. She knew what would happen when her and Dean were alone in the common room.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

"Dean can I talk to you?" Harry asked. He had just come around the corner to the boys dormitory and Dean was sitting there on his bed.

"Sure Harry. What's up?"

"Are you in any way hurting Ginny? Like are you hitting her?"

"She's _my_ girlfriend Potter." Deans voice had become cold. "If I want to put her in her place I will."

All of a sudden Dean could no longer move. "Now you listen to me…" 

"_Stupify_" Dean had somehow thrown the curse off. Harry flew backwards onto Ron's bed and was knocked out cold.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Harry…Harry wake up man."

"Ron." Harry muttered as he woke up. He looked around the room. It wasn't the boys dormitory, it was the hospital wing. "Ron what happened?" 

"Dean stunned you. You've been out for three days."

"Ginny…Is she alright?"

"Harry…" Hermione pointed to the bed next to Harry's. There he saw her. Lying on the bed. Her face was bloodstained and she looked pale. Ginny Weasley was laying there. Unconscious and barely alive. Dean had beat her and he had gone too far.__

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

Flashback:

Ginny sat in the library. She hadn't seen Harry all day. He had sent her a letter to meet him there. Suddenly Dean stormed into the library. He was angry. He stalked up to Ginny.

"Come with me." He snapped. Ginny got up and followed Dean to the corridor. He lifted his hand and smacked her across the face. Then he punched her in the stomach. He repeated this act until she spit up blood and passed out.

End Of Flashback

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Dean had been taken to saint Mungo's crazy ward and Ginny was making a full recovery. One day while Harry sat at her bedside he realized that it was the perfect time to tell her. 

"Ginny?" Harry started. But the urge to kiss her had overtaken his body. He leant forward. His lips touched hers and for the first time they were both truly happy. Then Ginny pulled away, she was crying.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am but Dean said that if I ever cheated on him he'd kill me." Ginny was frightened. Harry caressed her body as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."  
X2

"Dean I'm done. I cant do this anymore." Ginny said the day Dean had come back from the place of straight jackets and plush corners. "We are through." 

In one swift hand motion Dean's fist had direct contact with Ginny's jaw.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF POTTER ISN'T IT?!"

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

Just as Dean pulled his hand back for another punch, another hand grabbed his. Harry was standing there.

"Go to hell Dean." With one punch Dean was out cold on the ground.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
x2

Harry kissed Ginny's lips as they sat under the big oak tree by the lake.

"I love you Gin. I wont ever hurt you or let you be hurt again I promise."

"I know Harry. I was hurt before. But this," She ran her fingers through his hair, "this doesn't hurt."  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."


End file.
